Always Alone
by NessaRose89
Summary: AU after Countryside. What changes when Jack and Owen realize they left Ianto behind? And Jack wants to know why Owen cares so much. JANTO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, COE wouldnt have happened.

Ianto used to hate being invisible. He remembered going around when he was younger and doing anything within his power to make sure he was noticed. He even went as far as shoplifting, trying to get them – one of them - to notice him. They never did.

It wasn't until he joined Torchwood three that he had forced himself to fade into the background, to go out of his way to make sure the team didn't see him. Didn't notice what he was doing. Even if one of the people he had so desperately wanted to notice him when he was younger was part of the team. It didn't matter.

He was regretting that now. Now, because he was in the background, because they didn't pay him any attention- even after the 'Lisa incident'- they didn't notice he wasn't with them. Didn't notice that they had left him behind. Even he had left him.

His phone had been destroyed hours ago, so there was no way to call. Not that he would know who to call. It was obvious now that no matter what he did, he would still be forgotten.

He let out a deep sigh, holding his aching ribs as he slowly began to walk, following the road. He knew Jack would give the team the next day off, hopefully, he would be able to make it back before any of them noticed he was missing.

* * *

Jack allowed the image to run through his mind the next morning, how close they had come. How close he had come to losing them all.

It had been chaos once the police arrived, bringing in the townspeople for questioning. Then there had been the whole Gwen thing. Most of the time, he thought the way she had to know everything was cute. This time, not so much.

It was obvious by Tosh's silence on the ride home that she was having just as hard time processing what had happened as Gwen was. These weren't aliens, these were humans. Humans who were killing and eating other humans.

It wasn't the worst thing Jack had seen, not by a long shot, but to them…

He had made sure they knew they had the day off. Anything popping up, he could take care of himself. They were all exhausted, and horrified. They needed a day to think- and, in Gwen's case, heal.

He had thought his heart has stopped when he heard that shot go off. He had thought that he lost- and then to know that Tosh and Ianto had been out there somewhere-

Not to mention what they looked like when he had found them. Gwen, covered in blood. Tosh and Owen, looking horrified and scared. And then Ianto. Ianto who looked to be a walking bruise. Jack was sure he hadn't seen a piece of skin on the young man that hadn't been changing color. He had known there was more to the injuries than that.

He slowly sank onto his camp bed, his head in his hands. How had he failed so drastically? How had this happened? He had almost lost them – all of them tonight. Every single one.

He was so focused on his thoughts he almost ignored the sound of his mobile going off. Almost. "Harkness."

"Jack, did tea boy go to a hospital?" Owen asked, his words more rushed than usual.

"Owen? What are you-"

"Tea boy. Did he get into an ambulance?"

Frantically, Jack's mind raced over the events of the evening. "I don't remember for sure, but I think they left without-"

"Jack, be sure," the doctor's voice shook as he said the next words, "because I know for a fact he wasn't with us in the jeep."

Jack froze, "what?"

"Tosh was up front with you. I was in the back with Gwen. Where the fuck was tea boy?" Owen's voice was frantic now, and Jack found himself wondering if there was more to Owen and Ianto's relationship than he knew. Hell, he thought the two hated each other.

"I don't-"

"Fuck! I'm on my way to the hub. Start calling hospitals." He slammed the phone down and Jack stood quickly, climbing up into his office.

Owen was storming into the Hub less than ten minutes later, and by that point Jack was waiting with the key's in his hand. "No one has seen him. No one saw him tonight."

Owen turned red eyes onto Jack, his jaw clenched. "We left him. We fucking left him there."

Jack nodded once, sharply, already heading toward the garage. "We have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. :(

A/N: Hey, glad you guys liked the first part! Question- does anyone know a good Beta? Let me know!

"How the hell did you manage to leave him? Some Captain you are-"

"You're the doctor!" Jack snapped. He knew he messed up, but there was no way he was taking the whole blame for this! "Why didn't you check him over?"

"If you didn't notice, Gwen had a bullet in her side!" Owen yelled.

Jack kept his mouth shut, but he hands tightened around the wheel. Owen was right, what type of Captain was he? He had let them all down… and now, Ianto –

Owen slammed his hands on the dashboard beside him, letting out a curse, "Why the hell didn't I check on him?"

Jack didn't reply, knowing the doctor wasn't really talking to him. Owen continued to mutter to himself angrily, hitting the dash once again. "Watch it!" Jack snapped.

Owen ignored him, continuing in the rant Jack was sure he wasn't supposed to hear, "- bloody tea boy knew to come to me… just because we argue doesn't mean… wasn't supposed to be out there anyway! Should be in a fucking library or something…"

Once again, Jack was wondering where this… concern was coming from. He had never seen Owen and Ianto being close – hell, the only time he ever heard them talk was to argue with each other. Anytime they were in the same room together, it usually ended up with Owen throwing something at the younger man. "Didn't know you two were so close," Jack remarked as casually as possible, hitting the accelerator just a little harder.

Owen let out a bitter laugh, "Close? Not particularly."

Jack turned confused eyes on the other man, but Owen was clearly done with the conversation. "His phone is going straight to voicemail."

"It was broken when those… when they had him," Jack said quietly.

Owen cursed, loudly, once again. "How did he get away from the Paramedics? I know the kid doesn't like doctors, but-"

"Doesn't like doctors?" Jack cut in quickly, shooting a frown to the man beside him.

Owen glared, "You don't even know _that_? The kids been terrified of them since he was a kid."

"And how do you know _that_?" Jack snapped in amazement. There was no way that was ever in Ianto's records. He would have seen it.

Owen's glare intensified for a moment, but then his eyes jerked away, "Just drive the damn car so we can find tea boy!"

* * *

Ianto didn't know where he was. He had followed the road, thinking he was going the right direction, but he was sure he should have come upon something by now. But, then again, with the way his head was feeling, it was possible he had gotten completely turned around.

Or maybe he was just moving slower than he thought.

* * *

_Come on Ianto, where are you? _Jack thought desperately, driving quickly down the road. He didn't think Ianto would wander away from the road – he was to smart for that – be with the injuries… there was no telling where he was. Or if he was even awake. He could be unconscious somewhere.

"What are we looking at, Owen?" He asked quietly, finally allowing his mind to go where he didn't want it to go.

There was silence – enough silence that Jack honestly thought Owen wasn't going to answer. "Owe-"

"I didn't get a good look at him," Owen started quietly. More quietly than Jack had ever heard. And there was something else in his voice… something Jack knew for sure he had never heard from the Doctor. But he couldn't place it. "But with the beating he got… he has to have some broken bones. Probably a concussion. Hopefully no internal injuries – hopefully – but with the way they went at him…" He trailed off, clearing his throat. "We need to find him, Jack. Rhi will kill me if we don't."

Jack turned sharply, "Who the hell is Rhi?"

"None of your business, Harkness." Owen snapped coldly, once again looking out the window and down the street. "Fuck! Pull over!"

Jack jerked his attention back to the road, only to slam on the brakes when he saw the lone figure, shuffling his way down the road. Owen was already jumping out of the car, heading toward the other man and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Jack didn't even have a chance to get out of his seat before Owen carried/drug Ianto into the back of the car, quickly sliding in behind him. "Sir," Ianto gasped.

"Shut up, Tea Boy," Owen snapped, "Drive Harkness."


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto didn't know what was happening. One minute he was trying to make his way down the street so he could get home and to bed, and the next he was being rushed into the back of the SUV and staring into a pair of familiar eyes.

"Hospital, Jack!" Owen snapped, not looking away from Ianto. "Shit, Ianto. Why didn't you say something?"

"You were busy," Ianto gasped, closing his eyes tightly to try and stop the nausea welling up as Jack slammed on the gas, "Didn't want to be a bother."

"Shit, Ian," Owen muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. Ianto's eyes flew to the other man at the sound of the long forgotten nickname. "Anything happens, _anything,_ you fucking find me, alright?"

Ianto nodded slowly, his mind racing to catch up with what was happening – which was difficult considering the pounding ringing through his head. He had to be imagining this. He had probably passed out on the side of the road and was just dreaming that Jack – the man who was quickly coming to mean more to him than he wanted to admit – and Owen – his brother – had come to find him.

There was no way this was happening. Jack was probably out looking for a shag for the night and Owen was probably shagging Gwen. Now way they were here.

"Oi, Tea Boy! Stay awake!" Owen growled, snapping his fingers in Ianto's face.

"Owen!" Jack snapped.

"Just drive the bloody car, Harkness! Let me worry about Tea Boy!"

Ianto closed his eyes once again, this time to try and stop the black dots that had suddenly appeared in his vision. This wasn't real. Jack had barely looked his way since the Lisa thing – hell, Jack hadn't even looked his way _before_ the Lisa was nothing to the man. Nothing but someone to clean up after him and the rest of the team.

And Owen… Owen hadn't talked to Ianto, really talked, since he was ten years old. He had never acknowledged the connection between the two of them when Ianto had come to Torchwood. Ianto had never even been sure Owen knew who he was. Until they starting working together, he hadn't seen him in twelve years.

Of course, after Lisa, Owen had made sure Ianto knew he wasn't worth his time.

Ianto let out a deep grown as the car hit a bump in the road, making his body jostle along the seat. Pain exploded through him, making those black dots swim and slowly start to overtake his vision.

"Shit! Ian! Fuck, Jack, drive!"

Jack was sitting beside Owen, a worried frown on his face. Owen was hunched over, his head buried in his hands.

The hospital had rushed Ianto back as soon as they brought him in. Owen had tried to go back, claiming he was the doctor in charge of his care, but the Doctor had been blocked and informed that it was a conflict for him to work on Ianto and he needed to wait outside.

Jack had had enough.

"Something you need to tell me, Owen?" Jack asked softly, raising an eyebrow when the doctor jumped.

Owen glared at the other man, "Why the hell did you bring him anyway? He doesn't do fieldwork! He's the bloody Tea Boy!"

Jack glared right back, "It was supposed to be a team bonding exercise! He wasn't supposed to get hurt!"

"But he did!"

"Why do you even care? You've been a bastard to him since he joined!"

Owen fell silent, a closed off expression overtaking his features. Jack sighed almost feeling bad about his outburst when he saw the look on the other man's face. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Owen. What is going on with you and Ianto?"

Owen continued to stare at Jack defiantly for a moment, then let out a deeps sigh. "My parents got divorced when I was just a kid. Right after my little brother was born."

Jack frowned, "Owen-"

"Just listen, Harkness! My mother took me with her to London. My father kept my older sister and little brother. I saw them maybe once a year, during the summer growing p. I left when I turned eighteen. Haven't really seen, or talked, to any of them since."

"Why don't you just tell me-"

"I am telling you! Ianto stayed with tad and I lived with mum! Haven't seen the kid since I moved out of mum's house when he was ten."

Jack froze, his eyes wide. That hadn't been in any file or – "I didn't see that in any of the –"

"Yeah, well, I don't know how Tea Boy did it, but he seemed to completely erase any mention of me from his file," Owen muttered, a scowl on his face. "And mine says my parents were divorced and I grew up as an only child. Which is true."

"You said a sister-"

"Rhiannon. Older than me by a couple of years. She and Ianto aren't really close from what I can tell. I haven't talked to her in… well, she called me after Canary Wharf."

"Wh-"

"She doesn't know what Ianto does, but she knew he worked in that place. Knew he was missing. Thought I should know. First conversation I'd had with her in years."

"So you knew your younger brother was somewhere in that building and you didn't think you should inform me?" Jack asked, fury overtaking his features.

"Didn't really consider him my brother," Owen replied, not looking the other man in the eye, "hadn't seen him in years. Was a little pissed he worked for Torchwood London, though. Then you had to bleeding let him work in Cardiff."

"He deserved-"

"You though he would be a good fling," Owen snapped, standing quickly and scowling down at the older man.

"Well you never said-"

"Didn't know if he knew who I was," Owen muttered, scowling. "And if he did, he didn't seem to care that I was there. Didn't try to talk to me or any shit like that. So I just treated him like everyone else."

Jack studied the younger man, wondering if he really believed that. "You treated him like crap, Owen."

"Which is what he deserved!" Owen growled out, eyes flashing. "After letting that Cyberwoman-"

"She was his fiancé-"

"I didn't even bloody well know he was engaged!"

"Did he know about Katie?"

Owen froze at the question, the scowl sliding off of his face. "He didn't need to."

"Owen Harper?" The Doctor attending to Ianto asked, stepping into the room with a tired look on his face. Owen and Jack made their way over quickly. The Doctor looked at Jack for a moment before turning his attention back to the younger man. "Your brother is going to be fine. He has a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. We've stabilized him for now – we just have to wait until he wakes." Owen and Jack both let out deep sighs of relief. "Now, we have some paperwork for you to fill out."

Owen looked uncomfortable, "I'm not sure if I'm the one to –"

"Mr. Jones has you listed as his emergency contact and next of kin, Doctor Harper." The other Doctor replied, raising an eyebrow to the shocked looks he received from the men in front of him. "Someone should be with you shortly regarding the paperwork. We will let you know once Mr. Jones wakes."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow guys, glad you're liking this story! Please review! :)

There was someone sitting beside him. That was the first thought that crossed Ianto's mind when he woke. Well, that and pain. Everything hurt. Even his eyelids hurt.

"…what possessed you to name me your next of kin?"

Ianto silently wondered if he should act like he was still asleep. This was one conversation he didn't want to have. Especially right now. "You know… about Torchwood." Ianto managed to gasp, his throat aching, "and you are my next of kin."

Owen didn't reply, but Ianto heard him shifting around. "I have water," The other man said, his voice emotionless, "there is a straw in front of you."

Ianto opened his mouth slightly, and felt the straw press against his lips. He drank slowly, though even that seemed to be too much. "Easy, Ian," Owen said lowly, pulling the straw back, "You'll make yourself sick."

Ianto felt…something… swell in his chest at the old nickname. "Haven't… called me that… in awhile," he managed to rasp.

"Didn't know you wanted me to," Owen replied tersely. "Hell, didn't know you knew who I was."

Well, _that_ made Ianto open his eyes. "'course I do. Brother."

Owen chuckled, though he had a look of loathing on his face, "Right, brother."

That thing in Ianto's chest broke at the look on the other man's face. "Didn't know it was that distasteful."

Owen glared instantly. "Don't be a moron. Just irritated at myself," he seemed to hesitate for a moment, then let out a deep sigh, "look, about what happened-"

Now that was something Ianto definitely didn't want to talk about. He didn't want to hear Owens excuses about why they had left him. He closed his eyes once again and tried to turn his head, but Owen continued to talk anyway. "I'm sorry," Owen blurted, and Ianto slowly opened his eyes once again, "I don't know how I – we never should have – it just – "

"Gwen was shot," Ianto said softly, knowing it didn't make things any better, but he had to give Owen some sort of out.

"That doesn't fucking matter!" Owen snapped, standing so suddenly that he knocked the chair backward, "You're my brother! I should have checked on you first! I knew you were hurt and I just-"

"Owen, why don't you tell the doctor that Ianto's awake and we'll be moving him under Torchwoods care as soon as possible," a voice said from the doorway. A very familiar voice.

Owen paused for a moment, then gave Jack a brief nod. "Fine. I'll be back," he told Ianto, as if to erasure the younger man. Then he turned and strode out of the room.

Ianto shifted his gaze to his boss, who was staring at him with searching eyes. "Sir," Ianto rasped.

The Captain moved forward at that, quickly righting the chair Owen had knocked over and sitting. "Ianto. I'm s-"

"Owen already did that," Ianto cut him off.

Jack nodded slowly, a frown on his handsome face. "It doesn't hurt for it to be repeated. What we did was awefu-"

"Please don't," Ianto whispered, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want apologies. He didn't want them to feel like they betrayed him. This was his punishment for Lisa.

Jack didn't say anything, instead continued to stare at the young man lying in the bed. Ianto took a deep breath, his senses once again become overcome by the man in front of him. What was it he had said that first time? 51st century pheromones?

Jack cleared his throat, "So, I heard an interesting story from Owen while you were out."

Ianto winced. Here came the rest of it. They had to know he changed his files after this. They would retcon him after this for sure. He would forget all of it – Lisa, Cybermen, Daleks, the friends he had lost in London, Jack, Tosh, Owen – he would forget that he had seen his brother again. Owen would once again go back to being a fantasy.

When he had been a boy, Ianto had always dreamed that his older brother would show up and take him away. And they would disappear together like Owen had done. Rhiannon had never believed him, his mother just didn't care… but Owen had always been there for him when he was little. He was the one that would buy him birthday presents, and make sure he ate something when he was at his mums. He just knew one day Owen would come and find him and take him away from his tad.

But he never did. And Ianto, even as an adult, still had that wish.

"Just how much of your file did you change?"

Ianto hesitated, then let out a sigh. If he was going to admit it, he might as well admit it fully. "I-"

"Mr. Jones, awake I see," a man in a Doctors coat said, walking into the room and making his way to the bed quickly. From the irritated look on his face, and how close Owen was following him, Ianto assumed he had already been informed that Torchwood was once again taking over. Ianto flinched as the Doctor shined the light into his eyes.

"Mr. Harper – "

"Doctor Harper."

"Doctor Harper, you have to know that moving Mr. Jones –"

Ianto tuned out, closing his eyes. He knew how this was going to play out anyway. Torchwood would get their way, like always, and he would be on his way back to the Hub.

Hopefully they let him sleep a little before he went back to picking up their trash.

"-listen, with Mr. Jones history-"

"What history?" Owen barked out, and Ianto squeezed his eyes shut tighter at the sudden silence. "Ianto?" Owen snapped, apparently tired of waiting for the answer.

Ianto sighed tiredly, "Can we talk about this later?"

"No we bloody well –"

"Doctor, we will be taking Ianto with us. Please make sure he is ready to leave within the hour," Jack said loudly, cutting Owen off. "Owen, we'll talk about it at the Hub."

Owen left shortly after that exchange, saying he needed to prepare the Hub – prepare for what, Ianto wasn't sure. Jack had stayed with him, but had sat in silence as the Doctor looked after Ianto until they finally made it to the car.

Ianto didn't remember much from the ride home, not that there was anything to remember. It seemed Jack had been serious when he told Owen they would talk at the Hub. Not a word passed the other man's lips.

Owen was waiting for them in the parking garage. He helped Ianto out of the car and together they made their way into the Hub.

"I got the old room next to autopsy room ready," Owen grunted, helping Ianto down the steps, "Hasn't been used in awhile, but it should work until I'm ready to let you go back to your flat."

Ianto nodded slowly, having forgotten about that room. Before Jack had taken over, it had been used for precisely this reason – but it hadn't been used in years.

Owen and Jack managed to lower Ianto into the hospital like bed, and Ianto rearranged himself so he wasn't resting against his broken ribs.

"Alright, talk." Owen started, his voice betraying just how upset he was. "I checked your medical history three times, and there is nothing, nothing, they were talking about. What the hell- "

"I erased them from the database," Ianto cut in, keeping his eyes closed. "Medical history, changed my scores on some of the testing, took away any mention of you, a couple of things from school-"

"Why?" Jack asked, his voice a lot softer than Ianto thought it would be.

Ianto opened his eyes tiredly, looking at the two men in front of him. "Because I didn't think you would hire me if it was in there."

Jack's face closed off, but Owen just looked even more curious. "I need those medical files, Ianto. If there is something in there I need to know-"

"I don't want you to know what's in there!" Ianto snapped, his head pounding. Owen couldn't find out. Not now, not like this.

"To fucking bad!" Owen snarled back.

"Do you still have your original file?" Jack asked tightly.

Ianto closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from leaking out. Why now? Why did this all have to happen now? "Yes," he whispered. "It's saved on a memory card."

"And where is it?"

"In my safe in my flat."

Jack nodded once, shortly, before turning on his heel. "Owen, keep an eye on him. I'll have those records for you in an hour."


End file.
